Strangers in Town
by EADF
Summary: In 1498, Ezio Auditore- an Assassin carrying a powerful weapon- meets Katerina- a vampire n the run. After Katerina accidentally turns him into a vampire, she fless with the Apple leaving Ezio to spend decades in search of her. His search finally ends in Mystic Falls...
1. Chapter 1

**1498- Florence, Italy**

The calm in Firenze had returned again. For the past few years, Girolamo Savonarola, a friar turned dictator- had reigned over Florence, causing chaos and destruction and it had all been because of his acquisition of a supreme device known as the Apple.

The Apple was a not only a Piece of Eden, but a weapon that could control minds and drive people to insanity. That's what the Apple had done to Firenze, causing people to become suddenly devoted to Savonarola who had misused the device to get whatever he wanted.

He had destroyed valuable pieces of art and books, claiming they were the source of evil. Anyone who stood in his path was immediately killed along with his family.

His death was inevitable and if it hadn't been for the Assassins, Firenze would have still been in shambles.

The Assassin, who had ultimately killed Savonarola, walked down the now cleared up streets and headed to the only Inn that was open. His dark hooded robes were pristine, except for his sleeves which showed traces of drying blood.

He walked with his head held high, his shoulders broad and when a man came up to him to offer his thanks for helping his family, he gave a brief nod and then went on his way. Many would have thought him arrogant, but only a few close ones would know who the real Ezio Auditore da Firenze was.

*/*/*/*/*/*

For Ezio, today should have been the happiest day of his life. Savonarola was finally dead and his home, his city, was finally free. But that didn't give him any relief. The bartender in the Inn handed him a goblet of wine and he drank it in one gulp, slamming it on the table when done and wiping his mouth.

Around him the rest of the citizens were celebrating. Drinks were being passed around and boisterous laughter was heard from every corner in the room. Men and women were dancing as the lute players started to play while the others chose to gamble away their meager fortunes in a game of Hazard.

Ezio wanted to get lost in the crowds and not think of his troubles. There was more work to be done than anyone could imagine and in the process, there were more loved ones to be lost….

A man with wiry brown hair came over to him and slapped him on the shoulder, as if they were the best of friends.

"A-another d-drink, for my f-f-f-friend here." He said in a drunken slur.

Ezio looked down at the table and said nothing as the man continued his incoherent babble.

"If-if it h-hadn't been f-for you…." The man started to sway and Ezio got up, caught his shoulders and led him to sit on an empty chair, far from his own table.

"Stay here." He instructed.

"B-but I w-want to t-t-th-thank you…."

"That is not necessary." Ezio said, putting up a hand.

The man picked up a mug set on the table by another and raised it. "To-to the Assassin!"

The others around him cheered and Ezio walked away from there and went back to his table where the bartender had set another goblet of wine. He sipped it and then set it down, staring at the blank wall ahead of him.

"You're a man of few words." A woman said.

Ezio rubbed his forehead and nodded, without looking up, wishing that everyone would just leave him alone. He said nothing and took another sip of his wine. From the corner of his eye, he saw the woman still standing beside him. She wore a plain dress and he thought she must be a peasant woman. Her shoes were brown and worn out.

After minutes passed by and he still hadn't acknowledged her, the woman spoke again.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked and without waiting for an invitation, pulled out a chair next to him and sat down. She put her goblet down, next to his.

Ezio sighed and turned to her. He had been wrong. The woman was not a peasant. Though dressed plainly, she looked the epitome of grace. The woman looked young, had dark eyes and long hair that she had left loose. Her nose was small, her mouth tiny and her neck graceful. His eyes stayed on hers for a minute, captivated by what he saw.

If he had seen her under different circumstances, or twenty years ago, he would have wasted no time in asking everything about her and then later taken her upstairs in the many rooms of the Inn.

The woman smiled at him and he felt a tug of emotion he hadn't felt since….since Cristina. He looked away from her and took another sip.

The woman was persistent. "You're the Assassin, aren't you?" her voice was thick with an accent he couldn't recognize. "The one who killed that monk?"

"Si." He said curtly.

She leaned closer. "That was very well done." She said.

"Grazie." He sighed.

"You don't talk much do you?" she said.

Ezio looked at her and wondered what it was about her that was drawing him in. Her eyes were holding him frozen and he blinked to gain some control over his composure. "I've had a long day."

"Of course, with the assassination and all." She continued. "I've heard a lot about you and your exploits. Very, very impressive." Her voice was sensual as she said the last.

Ezio swallowed the last of his wine and then got up. "It was nice to meet you, signorina, but I must take your leave."

The woman stared up at him and he was once again held in her gaze. He was no longer able to move as a strange numbness took over him.

"Stay." She said and suddenly every fiber in his body told him to do exactly that. Her pupils seemed to get larger and he found himself falling into the darkness of her eyes. "Sit."

Ezio sat down, feeling breathless with uncharacteristic excitement.

The woman tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and leaned forward, resting her chin on her palm. "Now, Ezio…tell me about yourself."

Ezio was a secretive man. Ever since he had become an Assassin after his family was murdered by the hands of the Templars, secrecy wasn't only a necessity, but a beneficial skill. Apart from his Order of Assassins, he made sure no one knew anything about him. Yet, when this woman asked him, he was compelled to open his mouth and reveal the darkest of his secrets. And he couldn't understand why…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Katerina Petrova had journeyed long from Bulgaria. Ever since she had grown up to a young woman, she had dreamt of travelling and she had never in her wildest dreams thought her wish would be fulfilled under these circumstances.

She had become pregnant by the age of nineteen and as she had expected, Andon- the man she had loved to some extent- had abandoned her. Her family had been deeply shamed by her and throughout her pregnancy had treated her like a stranger in their house. She had accepted that. It was her mistake after all for letting herself getting swayed by Andon's charms and empty promises.

She spent the months of her pregnancy, hoping that once her child came into the world, she would finally have someone to love and someone who would love her back.

Then everything had gone horribly wrong after she had given birth. Her baby was taken away from her. It was a girl and she wasn't even allowed to see her as her Mother gave the baby to her Father who had then walked out of the house. She had cried and begged to let her see her baby, but to no avail.

Broken-hearted she spent her days in shock until her Father came to her one day and told her that she would have to leave the country and go to England. In England, she thought she would finally find some happiness. She met a young man called Trevor who had introduced her to Elijah.

Katerina suspected that Trevor must have some feelings for her, but she dare not reciprocate and repeat her own mistakes. She found Elijah, to be quite charming. He had the kindest brown eyes she had ever seen and he seemed to be quite taken with her, though Katerina couldn't be completely sure. Whenever they met, he only spoke of his brother Lord Niklaus and his descriptions of him, made her excited to finally meet him.

Nikalus- or Klaus as he had asked her to call him- was everything she wanted in a man. He was young, handsome and wealthy. She imagined living a comfortable life with him and finally having a family of her own. Klaus was charming just like his brother Elijah and it wasn't long before Klaus started to court her.

She was certain Klaus liked her and intended to propose to her.

She was wrong.

Never had she imagined what her destiny held for her. One night, Trevor came over to her and told her why Klaus was really charming her. She was apparently a doppleganger of a woman named Tatia. Trevor explained the Mikaelson's family true identity and she escaped as quickly as she could.

They were vampires, though Klaus was something entirely different- a hybrid. He was half vampire and half werewolf and he intended to use her in a sacrifice to free him from a curse that stopped him from turning into a werewolf. She knew she couldn't outrun vampires and a hybrid and a plan started to form in her mind…

Trevor found her in the woods and led her to his cottage where his friend Rose lived. This was her chance. Trevor and Rose were vampires and she had learnt enough from him to know exactly how to turn into one.

She had succeeded in letting Rose turn her into one by deception and now all that was left was to escape England. She had managed that as well and gone back home to Bulgaria, but a greater tragedy awaited her there. Her family had been slaughtered by Klaus who had reached them first.

There was no way to outrun a hybrid and she would need someone to protect her. Coming to Italy was not a choice. She had boarded a ship without knowing its destination and hoped it would take her far away from this life. She wanted to hide as far away from Klaus as she could and Italy seemed like the perfect choice, for when she stepped down, she heard all about this great Assassin.

Katerina smiled bewitchingly and watched Ezio tell her all about his life. He had no choice- she had compelled him to reveal everything about him. She needed to know how he could protect her and had already seen him in action as he had slayed the Templar guards and that dictator Savonarola.

"She died in my arms last year." Ezio said sadly.

Katerina perked up, aware that she had been too deep in her thoughts to actually listen to what he was saying. "Who died?"

"Cristina." Ezio said and there were tears in his eyes. "She was the woman I loved, the one I had to let go and the one who died in my arms."

Katerina rolled her eyes. Another lovesick fool. Love had been the cause of all her problems. If she hadn't believed and loved Andon, she would never have been banished by her family and she would have never met Klaus. The only good thing that came out of this whole ordeal was that she was now a vampire.

She glanced around the room and looked for the one person who would be her dinner tonight. She was starving.

"I would never forget her." Ezio said.

"Trust me; you're better off not knowing her." Katerina said dryly and then an idea came to her. Right now, Ezio was the only man she had encountered who showed some potential in defending her. With his skills, he would be able to give her a head start before Klaus killed him too.

"Better yet…" she took his face in both her hands and brought him forward. "Forget all about Cristina. Forget that you ever loved her."

"I'll forget all about Cristina and that I ever loved her." Ezio repeated mechanically.

"That's better." Katerina replied and the let him go.

Ezio blinked and looked away. "I feel…strange…"

"You've had too much to drink." Katerina said.

Ezio got up. "I should be heading out."

Katerina dropped her smile. "No!"

Ezio raised an eyebrow at her.

Katerina feigned a smile and got up. "You're not leaving so soon are you?" she asked sweetly. "I'm alone here in this big city and I don't know anyone."

"I don't even know your name." Ezio said.

"Ah, where are my manners? Katerina." She said, curtsying. "Katerina Petrova."

"You're not from around here." Ezio remarked. "I know you must feel lonely, we all do sometimes, but I must leave for I have important tasks to take care of."

He turned to leave and headed towards the door. Katerina made a disgruntled face and sped towards him, blocking his path.

"How did you get here so fast?" Ezio asked, turning around and then back at her.

Katerina batted her eyelashes and let her fingers trail over his arm. "You must be so tired after your excursions. Stay the night?"

"I'm afraid I must deny you." Ezio said disappointedly and side-stepped her, but she blocked his path again and glared at him.

"Stay!" she said, resorting to compulsion once again. "Spend the night here….with me."

Ezio nodded and then when she broke the spell, blinked rapidly.

"Come on." She said, taking his hand.

"After you." Ezio grinned.

She took his hand and led him upstairs. This was what she loved- the thrill of having people obey her every command. Ezio followed her silently, dragging his feet. She saw utter confusion on his face but he did nothing to break free from her grasp.

Once they were upstairs, Katerina looked down the corridor at the rooms. There were five rooms and she had booked none of them. She headed to the second door and was about to open it, when a drunken man, put his hand on the door.

"M-my r-room." He slurred.

Katerina put her hand to her nose. "Ugh!" Was everyone in this city getting drunk tonight?

The man was wearing a cap that was now lop-sided. He pushed his hair out of his face and she saw his eyes were red. "Y-you can…could…join me." He grinned.

"Or not." Katerina said. Ezio was standing behind her, took a step forward, but Katerina put her arm up. "I'll handle this."

She stood before the drunkard and pulled up his chin so that she could look into his eyes. "This is my room. You will leave this very instant."

"I'll leave." His voice was oddly clear. He started to walk away, swayed and then balanced himself on the railings. She opened the door and started to go inside when she saw Ezio moving towards the man.

"What now?" she grunted. The drunkard had fallen down the first step of the stairs and Ezio was heading towards him to help. Katerina took Ezio's wrist and pulled him inside. "He can help himself."

Ezio nodded and looked all around the room as she closed the door. The inn was shabby from the outside and even seedier inside. The grey curtains had large holes on them; the paint was chipping away from the walls. There was a small painting of a vase of flowers, but that had a large stain on it- as if someone had spat tobacco at it. The bed was made, but Katerina would have preferred not to stand even near it.

"Oh well, this will have to do, I suppose." She sighed and started to loosen the laces of her dress.

Ezio stepped towards her and she pushed him hard into the bed. "You're strong." He commented and started to sit up, when she pushed him down again.

She loosened the laces of her dress and climbed over him. "Now where were we?"

Ezio stroked her arms and then raised his head to kiss her softly on the lips. Katerina kissed him deeply and then pulled away.

"You've got too much on." She said. "I think something poked me. And it was one of those pouches!"

Ezio laughed then and helped her off him. He reached for the buckles of his chest armor and started to remove them slowly.

Katerina brought her hair to the side and put her hands on her hips. Ezio had too much armor on. There was a chest guard, a belt on his waist, another belt with pouches, bracers on his wrists and boots with too many buckles. This was going to take forever.

"Here, let me help you." She reached over and unsnapped the buckles of his chest guard and then flung it aside. She tore off his belt and was about to reach for the pouches when he grabbed her wrist.

"No." he said.

Katerina stepped back and pouted. Ezio let go and took off his pouches carefully. He was stronger than she had thought and when she saw him remove his bracers, she uttered a gasp as a blade shot out from his wrist.

"Just my hidden blades." He said, comfortingly.

Katerina watched him remove them and had an idea forming in her head. She had only thought to use him as a distraction for Klaus, but now seeing the amount of weapons Ezio carried and his strength, she imagined Ezio could do a lot more than that. He might be able to actually protect her. She could teach him to kill vampires- the ones who worked for Klaus anyway.

She would make Ezio fall so madly in love with her that he would do her bidding, even stand before Klaus. But then she would also have to reveal her own little secret to him.

Ezio had gotten rid of his armor and now standing before her in his undershirt and breeches.

Katerina gave him a charming smile and pushed him into the bed again. She climbed over him and kissed him deeply. Her eyes closed and she lost herself in the sensations as Ezio kissed her back with equal ardor.

She sat up suddenly and was about to pull her dress up, when her eyes fell on the pouches he had placed on the rickety bedside table.

"What's this?" she asked, picking up a large pouch. Whatever was inside was round and heavy. She started to pull on the strings to look inside when Ezio grabbed it from her hands.

"This is not for you!" he said gruffly.

Katerina frowned. Whatever it was, she had to have it. "And why not?"

"I cannot say." He pushed her away and got up, seemingly irritated with her.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"I…don't…can't…."Ezio looked confused and that only made her happier.

She put her hand on his cheek and looked deep into his brown eyes. "I want you to show me what is in that pouch."

Ezio pulled on the string and reached inside to bring out a spherical object. It was golden with strange markings all over it and those marking appeared to glow as Ezio touched it.

"What is that?" she asked him.

"The Apple." He said in a mechanical tone.

Katerina looked at the object and raised an eyebrow. "The Apple? What does it do?"

Ezio pressed on something and she heard a dull click. In an instant, a brilliant golden light illuminated the whole room and strange symbols wriggled before her.

She turned all around her and then suddenly, felt a sharp pain rip through her head. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees as the pain grew intense within her. She could feel her insides twisting mercilessly and her throat clenched tightly, making it impossible to breathe. Her hand went up to her forehead as the pain seemed to shatter inside her.

"Stop!" she gasped. She looked up to see Ezio mesmerized by the light and symbols. He seemed oblivious to her pain.

She crawled to him and tugged grabbed his leg. "Please….just stop!"

Ezio was still not looking at her and she had to pierce her nails on his knee to make him look down at her.

"I said….stop!" she said, gazing deep into his eyes. The pain was flooding every one of her senses and her stomach clenched horribly.

Ezio stood staring at her for a few seconds and then shook his head. "No!"

*/*/*/*/*/*

Something was happening. One minute his mind was clouded by dark haze, the next, a brilliance of light had cut through that darkness and suddenly energizing him. He felt as if he were being awakened from deep sleep.

His eyes traveled down and he saw Katerina crying out in pain and suddenly it hit him: what was he doing?

He immediately released the button on the Apple and the light went out. Kneeling down, he grabbed her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Katerina looked in dire pain and her skin looked oddly stretched until he thought he could see her veins. Then as he blinked, she looked normal again.

"What was that?" she asked, tiredly.

Ezio helped her up, angry with himself for telling an unknown woman about the Apple. Even if he had told her, he shouldn't have shown, much less used the power of the Apple on her.

Katerina could barely walk and she fell into the bed. There was sweat on her brow and she looked exhausted. Ezio used a rag to wipe her forehead and sat beside her.

"Shall I get you some water?"

"What was that?" she asked again and tugged at his sleeve when he wouldn't answer.

"The power of the Apple." Ezio relented. "Mi dispiace. I shouldn't have used it."

"You broke my compulsion." She gasped. He could see she was still having difficulty breathing. "I could feel my head starting to explode." She turned to him. "Did a witch give that to you?"

"Compulsion? Witch?" Ezio shook his head quickly. "The Apple is a device that controls human minds. Savonarola had used it to take over Firenze."

"Control minds?" Katerina asked and then blinked and put her hand on her forehead. "It did a lot more than that."

"I cannot express how sorry I am." Ezio said. "You must promise me to tell no one that I have it in my possession. In the wrong hands, the Apple could prove to be catastrophic to the human race."

"I won't tell anyone." Katerina said. "You can trust me." She smiled.

"Let me get you a Dottore."

"If you mean a Doctor, then no." Katerina said.

"Should I get you some water, at least?" Ezio asked, stroking her head.

"No." Katerina said, sitting up. "Water won't help me. I know what will."

Ezio watched as Katerina's eyes turned darker. The veins under her eyes seemed to grow darker and her skin became translucent. Her nose scrunched up and when she opened her mouth, he saw fangs instead of teeth.

Ezio pushed himself away and jumped out of bed. "W-what are you?" he asked. The woman before her was no longer beautiful but a ferocious animal.

Katerina grinned and walked towards him. "Ezio, my dear. I am a vampire."

Before he could even turn, Katerina was on him and she turned his head and bit into his neck. Ezio felt warm thick blood streaming down his neck and soaking the collar of his shirt. He tried pushing her away, but her grip was no match for his strength.

His knees gave away and dark clouds appeared in his vision.

"Stop." He gurgled, but Katerina only squeezed his neck harder until he couldn't breathe. Then when he was sure, he was simply going to die, she let go and he fell on the floor.

He looked up at her and saw a trickle of his blood on her mouth. She was smiling at him and wiping her mouth. Then as if it had been just a dream, her face was back to normal.

He blinked sleepily at her, his eyes felt tired as did every muscle in his body.

"Don't die yet." She said.

Ezio put his hand up on his neck and felt his own blood, still dripping from the two punctures.

Katerina knelt beside him as his vision completely blurred. "Damn it! You weren't supposed to die!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading :)**

**This is my first crossover fic of my two favorite series. Later on in the story, I shall be taking liberties with the facts of both series to suit the story. I hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Katerina pressed her forefinger and middle finger against Ezio's neck. His pulse was getting weaker and his breaths were ragged and heavy. She wiped her blood-soaked fingers on the front of his shirt and got up, rolling her eyes.

This did put a dent in her plans, but that was fine. Ezio Auditore was probably not working alone. She had only heard that there were other Assassins in the city, but had yet to hear who they were. Ezio had been seen with Niccolò Machiavelli. Perhaps he too was an Assassin?

She looked at Ezio who was still fighting to breathe. She tapped her lips thoughtfully. Even when he was dying, this man was still fighting for every single breath.

"Damn it…" She said tossing her hair. There might be other Assassins, but how many would be as strong and skilled as he was? Her eyes travelled to his neck where the blood was still oozing from the puncture wounds. The sight of his thick dark red blood was making her ravenous.

"Focus." She reminded herself. But the smell of his blood was driving her crazy. Adjusting her dress, she opened the door and walked out to clear her head.

Below her, the inn was still bustling with activity. The drunks had yet to satisfy their cravings and the lute players had yet to play a melodic song. She put her hands on the wooden railing and wished her hearing wasn't so intensified that she could hear every creak in the room beside hers. There were footsteps, a drunken laughter from a woman and a man asking her to remove his clothes. Then there was a creak and a thump against what she assumed was the wooden headboard.

In another room she could hear two men talking about how the Assassins were slowly taking away the control of the city.

"It is all up to Rodrigo Borgia now." She heard one of them say.

"The Pope?" Another said.

"He is so much more than that." Then Katerina heard them laugh maniacally and she rolled her eyes. Apparently this country had secrets of its own and no one appeared to be whom they looked like. Take for example the man in her room. He looked like he may have been a noble, yet he was dressed in robes that were far from the rich silks and fabrics sold here.

"Have you seen her?"

Katerina was jostled from her thoughts when she heard a voice from below. She peeked down, as a chilling sensation seeped down her neck. The voice wasn't familiar, but the accent sure was.

She saw two men with long hair and brown tunics standing in front of the innkeeper and unrolling a parchment. Katerina walked down the corridor and tried to get a better look at the drawing on the parchment even though she already guessed what would be in it.

The two men were clearly not from here; they were from England and she was certain she had seen the bearded long-haired man next to Klaus.

The innkeeper looked at the drawing of her thoughtfully for a long time as Katerina felt her heart sinking.

"Katerina Petrova." The other man said who was clean-shaven and dark haired.

"Katherine." The other nudged.

The innkeeper pressed the parchment closer to his nose and nodded. "I think so…"

Katerina held her breath, turned around and rushed back into the room. She closed the door behind her and stood, feeling like she had been taken over by a ghost.

"Think, Katerina." She said, putting her hand in her hair. Her eyes went over to Ezio who was still trying to breathe. His right hand was twitching and she locked the door behind her before she came over to him.

"You're still not dead?" she asked, kneeling down. Then she saw the magical spherical object lying next to his feet. She picked it up and turned it around in her palm. What had he called it? The Apple?

She let her fingers run over the golden object and wondered how she could use it against the men downstairs. Perhaps the wielder of this object would not be affected by its powers. That was a small possibility, but it was still something and something was better than nothing.

"Only one way to find out." She said. She touched the button she thought she had seen Ezio press and closed her eyes, ready to feel the crushing pain. Instead, nothing happened. The button didn't even slide down.

"What the hell?" she used her fingers to press at various points in the Apple, but nothing happened. She grew so aggravated that she wanted to toss this infuriating object at the wall, but stopped herself just in time.

She looked at Ezio and saw that his hand had stopped twitching, but his chest was still rising slowly. She grabbed him by his shirt and shook him. "How do you use this?" she asked.

But Ezio didn't answer. His head lolled from side to side and Katerina shook him harder. "Don't you dare die now! How does this thing work?"

Still no answer.

"Damn it!" she said and then slammed the Apple down on the floor, hoping that would do it, but again….nothing happened. She shook her head and bit down on her bottom lip angrily. There was only one thing left to do.

She raised her left arm and let her fangs slide into place. Biting into her own wrist, she hoped that feeding him her blood would be worthwhile. Her arm was dripping with her own blood when she raised it over his mouth.

"Drink this!" she ordered, but Ezio wasn't even flickering his eyes anymore. She used her fingers to pry his mouth open and let the drops of her blood enter his mouth just as her wound started to heal rapidly. She used her hands to slap him gently on the cheek.

"Come on, get up!" she cried. "Get up!"

Ezio flickered his eyes open and stared at the ceiling as if deep in prayer.

"There's no time." She said, shaking him. "Get up! Now!"

There was a loud rap on the door and Katerina looked up, her eyes growing wide.

"Open up!" someone called. No doubt it was one of the men from downstairs, judging by the English accent.

"Now!" she told Ezio, but he was staring at her as if seeing her for the first time.

She picked up the Apple and waved it over him. "This…how do you use it? I need to use it on them?"

Ezio was still blinking at her, as if he had just woken up from deep sleep. Then he inhaled loudly and deeply and sat up, coughing hard.

"How do you use this?" she asked.

The door burst open and Katerina got up, the Apple still heavy in her hands.

"There she is!" the dark-haired man said.

The bearded man raised his sword, a smile spreading his lips. "Niklaus says hello."

Katerina tsked. "A sword will not keep me down."

"But this will." The dark haired man said, raising a wooden stake.

"Let's see who is faster." She challenged. But before she could move, she felt a piercing pain in her back. Looking behind, she saw another man enter through the windows with a bow and arrow in his hands, ready to strike again.

Katerina growled at them and let her fangs show. She reached into her back and pulled out the arrow, groaning in pain, but ready to fight these hunters off.

Then she felt the sword being plunged into her stomach and gasped. "You shouldn't have done that!" she yelled, pulling out the sword and striking the bearded man on his face. "You just made me very mad!"

"Did you think we came here all alone?" The man holding the bow asked. His weapon was raised and poised to take aim. "There are more men ready to storm right here."

Katerina let the Apple slip into the pockets of her dress and pounced on one of them. She was getting ready to bite into him, when she found herself being thrown aside and pinned down.

"Did you actually think I was ordinary?" the neared man asked and showed his fangs.

Katerina kicked at him and then pushed him aside. She reached for Ezio who was getting up dazedly and threw him at them. The bearded man held him by his neck.

"Come with us or your lover dies." He threatened.

Katerina rolled her eyes. "You really shouldn't be making empty threats."

The man put his palm under Ezio's chin and then other at the back of his head. Then before she could blink, the man had snapped Ezio's neck. Ezio slumped to the floor and she stepped back, eyeing his lifeless body.

"You…shouldn't have…done that." Katerina said, but already she was thinking that with his honed skills and now his vampire abilities would make him a deadly Assassin.

"Are you going to cry over your lover?" he mocked.

Katerina twisted her lips. "We'll find out soon enough who is going to cry soon."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

There had only been darkness before and now suddenly the darkness was lighting up on its own. His chest was tightened and his mind realized in panic that he wasn't breathing.

He tried to, but none of his muscles moved. This lasted for only a few seconds. Then all of a sudden he could feel his blood swirling in his veins. The sensation was sharp and unpleasant and but his chest was finally moving. He felt as if he had been punched hard in the stomach as the air rushed down his lungs.

His eyes opened and all his senses came alive in an instant. He could hear a rumble of thunder, muffled deep booming voices. His vision was blurred by brilliance and when his eyes moved towards the side table the candle light burned his eyes.

He let out a scream and someone around him stepped back.

"He was dead!"

"Didn't you kill him?"

"I snapped his neck!"

Ezio covered his mouth as the taste of bitter coppery blood enveloped his tongue. He covered his face as a gust of wind struck his face. Everything hurt and everything was tearing him apart.

He screamed in agony as his gums stung him. He covered his ears as a woman laughed and then all of a sudden he smelled blood.

"Too bad for you boys." A woman was saying.

Ezio opened his eyes to see Katerina pulling out a sharp wooden object from someone's chest.

"Get her!"

Before he knew what he was doing, he had leapt on the man who had been talking and snapped his neck. He blinked rapidly as he heard a crack and saw the lifeless body of a man he had never seen before.

"Good." A woman said walking over to him. "But he's not dead yet."

She handed him over the pointed wooden object and Ezio took it.

"Right at his heart." The woman said, tapping the center of her own chest.

"Katerina." He mumbled.

"Do it...now!" She ordered.

Ezio knelt down and plunged the object into the man's chest. Before his eyes, the man disintegrated into dust and the thinnest breeze swept it away.

Ezio stumbled back, his eyes wide.

"Relax." Katerina said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Now get up. We have to complete the transition."

"Wh-what?"

Katerina pulled him up with surprising strength. "You're in transition, darling." She smiled. "If you don't feed on human blood, you'll end up like that man you just killed."

Ezio turned all around the room but he didn't see anyone apart from him.

"I killed three of them." Katerina said. "They got distracted when you started to come alive."

The words were piercing his ears and he covered them. "Basta! Don't say anything!"

He heard Katerina sigh loudly. "If you don't feed you'll die and that will be such a waste of such a tremendous life."

Her voice was highly seductive and Ezio could feel himself being swayed.

"Feed on someone?"

"Human blood." Katerina said impatiently. "You're transitioning to become a vampire."

"Vampire?"

"Yes." Katerina rolled her eyes and tugged on his shoulder. "Now let's find you..."

"No!" Ezio yelled and pulled away from her grip. "A vampire? Those are not real. They're a myth!"

Katerina have another sigh and just then her face changed. Her eyes turned dark and red and her incisors grew longer...into fangs.

Ezio stumbled and fell, his mind dizzy and the pain searing into his bones.

He could feel and hear his own blood rushing through his veins and it was driving him insane.

He looked up and saw her face had turned to normal again. "See? Are you convinced now? Can we go?"

"You're a monster!" He cried.

Katerina frowned and then shrugged. "I've been called worse. Now you have to feed or you'll die."

"I won't! I will not harm an innocent!"

"You have twenty-four hours to feed or you'll die." Katerina said. "Ugh, look at me going on and on repeating myself. I need you alive so that..."

Katerina bit her lip and Ezio narrowed his eyes, slowly getting up.

"Why? Why do you need me alive?" He asked. "We've just met."

Katerina ran her hands over his chest lovingly. "And already I feel like we have such a strong connection."

Ezio looked down at her hands and then pushed them away. "No, my heart belongs to someone else."

"Oh great." Katerina pouted. "Of course the compulsion has worn off."

"Cristina." The name sounded so strange to him as it escaped his lips. Then little by little, he could feel his own heart beating rapidly in his chest and he felt the fluttering of a deep emotion that was both happiness and sorrow. "She died….in my arms."

He raised both his arms and looked at them as the memory surged in his mind. Her sweet face, her brown eyes as they cried their last tears, her mouth as they spoke the last words…

Ezio couldn't breathe any more as grief tore within him. He knelt, balancing himself on both arms and crying out in pain.

Katerina came to his side and tugged at his arm. "You cannot speak of her or even think of her. Now that you're in transition, all your emotions are heightened. They'll get worse when you turn into a vampire, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to that."

"No!" he shrieked and pushed her away. Katerina fell and hit her elbow on the side table. "Mi Dispiace." He said, taking her arm.

"It's nothing." Katerina said and Ezio's mouth dropped open when he saw the wound quickly closing. All that remained of the wound was a trickle of blood.

"What…how did…"

"One of the perks of being a vampire." She said. "Now where was I? Yes, we were talking about…"

There was a loud rap on the door and they both looked up, startled. Ezio blinked and then put his hands over his ears as the knocking continued.

"Alright, I'll go see who it is." Katerina said huffily and then went over to the door. She opened it a little and peeked out. "What do you want?"

Ezio removed his hands from his ears slowly and then got up slowly. He recognized the voice as that of the innkeeper and he seemed peeved about something. He looked behind him and saw the open window. The curtains were fluttering in the wind and he walked towards it to close it, when he turned to look at Katerina speaking in that seductive voice that had gotten him upstairs in the first place.

"I'm just having a bit of fun." Katerina was saying.

"Have fun in your room." The innkeeper was saying.

"This is mine."

"No, it's not. That poor fellow is roaming around in confusion." The innkeeper was saying.

Ezio looked out the window and then heard a loud thudding sound. It grew in a steady beat and his mouth suddenly went dry. What was that sound? He gritted his teeth and looked to where he thought the sound was coming from.

The innkeeper! Ezio was suddenly starving. The sound that he heard was that of the innkeeper's heartbeat and it was driving him insane. He clutched at his throat as the cravings grew intense. He had to quench this peculiar thirst.

He put one foot forward, his hands clenched and his throat getting drier by the second. Another step and he could almost taste the thick coppery liquid that would seep down his throat and quench his cravings.

"That's not my problem, is it?" Katerina told the innkeeper. She seemed to notice him and turned around. At first she was just watching him with curiosity and then slowly, a smile spread her face. Her hands pulled open the door further and Ezio had a full view of his potential victim.

He stepped forward and that's when his conscience thrust into his mind. What was he doing? Was he actually considering harming an innocent? The innkeeper had been so gracious with his welcome when he had entered and even respected his privacy to stay away from the festivities. And what was he doing? Was he going to kill this man for his own pleasure?

"Ezio?" Katerina called sweetly. "Wouldn't you like to have a word with this man?"

Ezio backed towards the window again. "No!" he said, shaking his head violently. "No!" Without another word, he leapt off the window ledge and landed on the ground, just barely on his feet.

He scrambled through the dark alleys blindly, not caring where he was going as long as it was far from here.

The street that he grew up in was just a befuddling blur to him. He should have known every corner and turn, but he kept bumping and stumbling over everything.

"Che idiota!" A woman yelled at him as he pushed her aside. He stopped, hearing her pulse loud in his ears. Something inside him shook violently and his hands stretched, ready to grasp her by the throat and bring her closer to him so that he could sink his teeth into her….

Ezio started to run again. There were too many noises surrounding him and anyone who was even five feet away from him, had such a loud heartbeat. He covered his ears and ran blindly, until he slammed right into a wall.

He fell over and blinked away his stupor. There was that pounding of a heartbeat again and he kept wanting to scream. The heartbeat grew closer and he pressed his hands closer to his ears, trying so hard not to act on what had become his instinct.

"Ezio?" There was a warm touch on his wrist and he looked up with tears in his eyes at a woman with very kind brown eyes. She was dressed in a red dress with flowing sleeves. There were beads around her forehead and her long plait, swayed to her side as she helped him get up.

"P-Paola?" he could almost hug the woman. Paola, who was the Madame of the Firenze Brothel- La Rosa Colta- was also a member of the Assassin Order and his mentor. He would never forget all the things she had done for him. When his father and brothers had been executed, Paola was the one who had kept her sister and mother safe and away from the Templars.

He had intended to leave his beloved turned traitorous city right then, but she had advised him to let her help him learn the ways of an Assassin to protect himself. He had learned the most vital skill from her- to become invisible to his enemies.

"Ezio, you look ill." Paola said kindly and entwined their arms. She led him inside a large decorative building that Ezio, even in his confusion, knew was the Brothel. He could smell the essences of roses and jasmines as he entered and that provided him with some calm before he heard the chattering of the courtesans.

Their laughter crackled through the sheer film that was his sanity and suddenly he wanted to give in to his feral instincts.

_Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. _That was one of the tenets of his Order. He didn't want to use his blade, but it was taking every bit of will not to lunge on the fair smooth slope of a courtesan's neck.

"Girls, get some water." Paola instructed them.

Ezio heard one of the girls run to comply and he cringed at the sound of her footsteps. Everything was too loud here. The candle flames were burning his eyes and he kept a hand covered over them as Paola led him to one of the empty bedrooms.

"Had too much to drink, did you?" Paola told him as she made him lie down on the bed.

Ezio didn't reply. His throat was suddenly parched and he so badly wanted something warm seeping down his throat. He clutched the soft silky fabric of the bed sheets and swallowed uncomfortably.

"You look terrible. I should call a Dottore." Paola said and was about to move away from him, when he grasped her hand.

"No! Stay…" he managed. His tongue felt dry and thick in his mouth. He could feel his entire body drying up quickly.

The courtesan entered with a glass of water and he heard Paola instruct her to bring a rag. When she did, Paola dipped it into the cool water and applied it on his forehead.

"I haven't seen you in quite a while." she said, making idle conversation.

"Turn off…the….my eyes…they…hurt…" Ezio murmured.

Paola nodded at the courtesan who closed the door behind her. Paola went over to one side of the bed to extinguish a candle. "I'm leaving one on."

"You did well, freeing the citizens from that dreadful man. Savonarola deserved that very fate." she continued.

Ezio wanted to scream at her to stop talking. Her voice had once shown him wisdom, now it was grating against his ears and pushing him further apart. He took a deep ragged breath.

"The fates of evil men are one. They must all die." He said hoarsely.

Paola dipped the rag into the water glass again and applied it over his forehead. "It is fortunate that we have you- a good man- to do exactly that."

Ezio turned his head to look at her. "All good men have their limits." he said. "It apparently doesn't take a lot to push them on a path they may never recover from."

"There are none in this world without vices." Paola replied. "What counts is how one reacts in a crisis and controls his burgeoning tendency to do evil."

Ezio took her hand once more. "What if it becomes increasingly impossible to hold back?"

"Ezio…what are you…?"

His grip on her writs tightened as he sat up. He could see the flash of fear in her eyes, yet that did not deter him. His urges had completely taken over him.

"Shouldn't one just give into his instincts? The instincts that he was born with in this world? To survive….to feed…?"

Paola's eyes widened and Ezio knew why. He opened his mouth as his gums erupted in pain. He grabbed her by her long plait and pulled her closer to him.

"Wh-What are you?" Paola was trembling in his hands as he stared at her long graceful neck.

"A man with vices." he tilted his head and lunged his head forward to bite down hard on her neck. As the warm liquid oozed from her neck, he lapped it up hungrily before sucking down hungrily. The blood rushing down his throat felt invigorating. It was awakening every fiber and nerve inside him until he wondered if he had even been living before.

"N-no…" Paola gurgled, but he paid her no heed. All he cared about was the blood that was relinquishing his thirst.

Ezio bit down harder until he could feel his chin wet with the warmth of her blood. When he finally raised his head to breathe, he saw Paola's limp hand on the bed sheet. His eyes followed up her arm and he saw her head lolled to the side and her eyes glazed. Her mouth was bluish and open, as if she had tried screaming in her last moments.

Ezio got up quickly, astounded by the sight before him. Paola fell to the floor with a thud and Ezio touched a hand to his mouth. He looked at the blood in his hands and uttered a low whine.

"No! Paola!" He knelt by her side and pressed his fingers against her bleeding neck. There wasn't the gentle fluttering of a heartbeat against the side of her neck and a sob escaped his throat.

He got up and felt his stomach knot tightly. _What had he done?_

He had just killed the one person who had supported him through his hell and how had he repaid her? He pressed a clenched hand on his mouth to keep himself from screaming.

"Madame?" he heard a courtesan outside the door and a fresh wave of shame spread over him. This place had been his refuge all those years ago and this city his home, now he was just an animal.

The door opened and Ezio rushed to the window and jumped down. He went over to an alley and pushed himself into the shadows so that no one could see him. Tears streamed down his face as his mind kept reminding him Paola's ashen face and lifeless body.

He was an animal and there was no redemption for what he had just done.

**Author's Note: **A very special thanks to **Marvel789 **for all the help in writing this story and the idea for this chapter.


End file.
